


The Passion of Rokuryuu

by NullanyThorm



Series: A Dragon's Love [3]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NullanyThorm/pseuds/NullanyThorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shu-ten always managed to help Hiryuu relax in one way or another. Hiryuu was always thankful for being able to have someone free-spirited to keep stress away from him, but perhaps drinking with the green dragon wasn't the best of ideas.</p>
<p>The third in a series of one-shot drabbles centering around “Hiryuu’s yaoi dragon harem”. It’s a concept I’ve seen around in the fandom and I loved it, so I thought I’d add a little fluff by doing this series. Basically, each drabble is going to be Hiryuu and a specific dragon, and my take on their relationship within the “harem”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Passion of Rokuryuu

**Author's Note:**

> This one was so. Much. Fun. Which was the point. Shu-ten's the fun-loving wild one of the group. Rokuryuu is freedom incarnate, ans while Shu-ten might be a bit on the stubborn side, I see him as Hiryuu's escape. When boggled down with war and politics, he can always count on a drink or two from Shu-ten and perhaps a flight to help him relax. 
> 
> Just.... Don't let him drink too much.

It had been a long day -- and it looked like it was going to be an even longer night. Stress from political endeavors and skirmishes with other countries had been too much for Hiryuu, and he was finding it hard to sleep.

He decided to wander outside for a while. Perhaps he’d be able to cool his head and relax out in the courtyard for a while. At least, that had been his intention -- until he’d come across someone else who seemed to be up late.

“Having a late night drink?”

He was glancing up at the Rokuryuu. He’d always been fond of drinking -- and it seemed he had a cup of sake with him even now. Honestly, Hiryuu wasn’t to against the idea of a drink right now.

“Want some?”

_Thank you_ , he couldn’t help but thinking. Perhaps not very regal, but he kept it inside and motioned for the Rokuryuu to come out of the tree and join him.

“I believe so.”

Rokuryuu looked incredibly taken aback at first. So much so that Hiryuu had to do his best to hide laughter as Shu-ten jumped out of the tree. It seemed the green dragon had noticed, though, as he practically dropped his sake container on top of his head.

“Don’t laugh. I wasn’t expecting it.”

He just smiled as he took the container, going to sit down with Shu-ten. They managed to get a couple cups, and before long the two were sharing drinks together.

“Even I like a drink every now and then. _You_ of all people should know that, shouldn’t you?”

Shu-ten couldn’t seem to hold back a grin as he poured more sake for each of them, before taking a rather large drink out of his own cup.

“Well you have a point there, I guess it’s just that I’m not used to seeing you drinking outside of social gatherings. You don’t exactly do it much.”

“Only when I’m stressed, I’ll admit,” Hiryuu said as he took a drink, “Though you make a good drinking partner. Perhaps I should drink with you more often.”

“I won’t say no,” Shu-ten commented with a laugh, pouring another drink for Hiryuu before pouring more for himself.

Hiryuu just found himself chuckling as he took another drink, leaning onto his lover’s shoulders. He was already starting to feel relaxed, and his relaxation grew the more he drank. Of course, Shu-ten’s fingers in his hair might have been helping, too.

“Def’nitely… need to drink with you more.”

He was definitely a bit tipsy at this point. His words were slurring, and he’d allowed himself to collapse into Shu-ten’s laugh -- The Rokuryuu in question simply laughing and running his fingers through bright red hair.

“Lightweight.”

He just grunted in response, instead sitting up and climbing into his partner’s lap. _He_ thought the flustered look on the sharp-toothed dragon was hilarious, and found himself unable to keep from laughing as he took another drink.

“I thought you’d be used to this by now...”

He was drinking more, and now Shu-ten was trying to keep the alcohol away from him. Probably a wise choice on the Rokuryuu’s part, but in his current state Hiryuu wasn’t about to let him.

“You’ve never gotten this drunk before.”

“Cuz I had appearances to keep up… Almost no one’s awake at this hour… Let me have some fu--n.”

A little more whining and a few more drinks later, and Hiryuu had completely blacked out. He wasn’t exactly sure what happened from there, but he had a few good ideas. Especially since he woke up the next morning with pain in places that could only mean one thing.

He was alone, but he assumed Shu-ten must have flown the coop before they could get in trouble. A thing of herbal medicine for his hangover had been left on the table with a note that simply read:

_‘Asked the castle healer for herbs to heal a hangover._

_Didn’t mention what happened last night_

_Watch your drinking from now on’_

After getting into his robes, he got a drink and took the medicine almost immediately. There was still some pain, but it had at least dimmed considerably enough that he could pretend nothing had happened the previous night. He still had political affairs to take care of.

It was a long day, but at the very least he could relax a little while after he got some stuff done. By mid afternoon he was exhausted, and his hangover was mostly gone, as he walked back out into the courtyard.

“I’m not letting you drink again.”

Hiryuu couldn’t help chuckling as he saw Shu-ten hanging around outside. He was wearing a smirk on his face, and didn’t even have his sake container this time.

“After last night, I’m not going to ask you to,” Hiryuu commented, sitting down next to him. “Thank you for the medicine.”

“It’s not a problem,” Shu-ten commented, “You probably needed it anyway. Can’t have the king completely hungover during important political meetings.”

Hiryuu couldn’t help letting out a shaky laugh at that. Yes… He was a bit embarrassed  at that thought. Though, at least thanks to Shu-ten the problem was solved pretty quickly. He sat down next to his lover and leaned back.

“Well, I probably won’t be getting that drunk again any time soon... ”

“I’d say ‘good’, but you’re actually kind of fun when you’re drunk.”

Hiryuu’s face tinted the color of his hair for a moment. He glanced away from the Rokuryuu, who just laughed and -- in one of his rare honest moments -- pulled him a little closer. He was a bit flustered at first, but smiled a little afterwards.

“Well… Let’s just tone the ‘fun’ down a bit, okay?”

“No promises.”

Honestly… This dragon was so stubborn.


End file.
